Starcrossed Lovers
by dominicslostlover
Summary: Kate starts to find a need for Jack. Sawyer will start to see a burning fire in Shannons eyes; a fire of desire.
1. Bend and Snap

**After being on the island of quite some time Kate and Jack find the need for eachother, but is it meant to be?**

"I don't love him, I can't love him." That was what was going through Kate's mind as she watched as he chopped wood… with his shirt off.

His body was glistening in the sun with droplets of sweat running down his chest and back; he looked nice. To Kate, watching him chop with one, maybe two, swift cuts was heaven. The muscles in his arms were nice and strong. She longed to be held by him as she watched

Kate then smelt smoke and alcohol as she felt a breath down her neck and a tingling sensation down her spine. Sawyer

"Hey there Freckles," he said. "Watcha' doin'?

"Hi Sawyer. I'm just watchin' the waves

He looked over at where her eyes were and he knew it wasn't the waves. "On the treeline? Right.

"Why do you even care anyways?" Kate replied as she began to feel the presence of Sawyer becoming quite annoying and useless

He looked over again at where she stared. With a teasing voice he said, "You checkin' out Doc ain't ya?

She turned to look to look at him and he had a look on his face that said _I know what's goin' on here; you can't fool me. _She knew she could, but she was busy.

"Just go away and leave me alone." she said

"Fine, I was trying to have a friendly conversation. "

"Maybe later."

As he got up and left, her eyes went back to Jack. Damn he looked hot

Kate decided in the mean time that no she didn't love him; she just loved to look at him. He reminded her of her first boyfriend, Zack. Tall, dark and handsome; very handsome

Just a little further down the beach Hurley and Charlie were playing backgammon. Hurley insisted that he practice before he challenged Walt to a rematch get back his 80,000 dollars

Kate then thought _ah, the perfect decoy. _She got up and headed towards Charlie and Hurley, with her water. As she passed Jack she said hi and _dropped_ the water. When she leaned over to pick it up she took a glance behind her and saw that Jack was looking at her just as she had looked at him

She smiled and continued walking and as she did so she noticed that Hurley and Charlie were staring too. _Ah, the Bend and Snap; works every time! _


	2. mangos

**Chapter 2- Mangos**

"Watcha guys doin'?" Kate asked Hurley and Charlie.

"Backgammon," Charlie said, "Hurley asked me, and plus it's not like there's anything else to do on this bloody island, except fish and we all know how well I am at that."

"Dude, you could eat bananas," replied Hurley.

"Bananas? Wow we're partying now!"

"Dude, I'm just sayin'"

Charlie rolled the dice and got a double 6. Hurley was mad. "Damn it man, how can I loose again?"

Kate laughed and said, "I'll see you guys later."

Kate started to head over to where Jack was.

He started the conversation with, "Hey."

"Hey," Kate replied.

"So, how've you been?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

They sat in awkward sclience for a few minutes when Kate asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, a walk would be nice."

They got up and headed towards a trail, but not the one to the caves.

-LOST-

"Hey Sawyer, come here a sec." came a girly voice near his beloved tent. He walked out of his tent to see Shannon in her black bikini and sunglasses. Sawyer likes black.

"Hey there Sticks, what up?"

"Listen, I found some alcohol, do you want it?"

Becoming very suspicious Sawyer asked, "What kind?"

"RUM," Shannon replied.

Sawyer also likes RUM.

"It depends, what's the price?"

"Well," Shannon started, "This Hell-Hole is making my skin dry, especially on my face and back. So, what I want you to do is go into the jungle and get me some mangos. And for that I'll give you this rum. Easy enough?"

Really wanting the rum Sawyer agreed and headed off to fine some mangos. Then Sawyer thought _Where in the world am I going to find a mango, and better yet, what the hell does a damn mango look like?_

Convienently Sawyer headed off on the same trail as Jack and Kate.

-LOST-

"We haven't talked in awhile, how've you been? And can I get a little more than a fine this time?" Jack said with a joking smile on his face. It was a really cute smile.

"Well, I haven't really been doing anything, of course unlike you, Mr. Doctor." Kate had replied.

"Yeah, people have kind-of been freaking out because we've been here for almost 2 months," said Jack. "Sawyer's been seeming to be taking it pretty well though."

"Please don't mention him," Kate said in annoyance.

"Why not?"

"He's been trying to talk to me more, always bringing you up and-"

"Wait, always bringing up me?" Jack asked as if he was worried.

"Well he keeps on trying to make me admit that I like you or something."

"Oh, ok; as long as he's not spreading rumors."

"Jack, we're not in high school. And no, it's nothing like that," Kate replied while she smiled and tried to hold back from blushing, but she couldn't help it. Her cheeks started to turn a bright red.

"You're blushing, I've never seen you blush before," Jack said.

"Not I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!" Kate said with a big smile on her face and started to blush more. She covered up her cheeks with her hands and then she tried to turn. Tripping, she fell into Jack's arms.


	3. loving revenge

**Author's note- **Hey everybody! I wanted to thank you for reading my story! Note that the words in _Italic _come up it's most likely somebody thinking. Please review!

Back at the beach Shannon was looking through Boone's stuff with a heavy pain in her heart. She was still pissed off at Sayid for moving Locke out of the way of the gun shot. She still couldn't help but think, _maybe Sayid's right. Maybe I would regret it. _After awhile she decided, _no he's a guy, he's always wrong._ Shannon knew that he would never forgive himself for doing it. In saving Locke he had lost the greatest thing of all; her.

"Boone's diary," Shannon said aloud to herself.

She started to read a random passage. It said:

Shannon's inhalers have run out. I don't know what to do. She's going to have an attack soon, I know it. She always does when something big comes up. I still haven't decided if I'm going to tell he about the hatch. If she does find out, it won't be good. Ditching her to go with Locke to stare at a metel door all day that we can't open, Shannon wouldn't be happy. But I can't help but feel bad when I lie to her.

Shannon turned the page and read the next day's entry.

It's Sawyer, I know he has them. I saw him reading my book, that was in my suitcase, the one with the inhalers. Sawyer raids everyone's stuff. I've seen him. He once took Shannon's lotion…with aloe. I just hope she doesn't find out. I'm going to get him. By the end of the day today if he doesn't give me the medicine, I'll hurt him.

Shannon stopped reading. She couldn't believe it. That Jackass Sawyer had her meds. Rage started to fill her whole body.

_Maybe that's why his arm was bandaged, _Shannon thought in disgust. _Well if Boone can't get them, then I will._

Putting Boone's journal down she plotted the way for her to get them. Too bad she didn't still have Sayid, he'd get him. _No, Sayid was OUT of the picture. _She could do this on her own. Hell, it might be fun.

-LOST-

Kate looked up into Jack's eyes. She could see the love in them. From her angle it looked like the most honest love anybody could have, and she loved that.

Jack saw her seeing the real _HIM _and he quickly set her on her feet and looked away. He was now blushing.

Kate was being overcome by her feelings, the love inside of her: it was no longer just lust, but true love. She couldn't take it any more, her mind knew what it wanted and that was Jack.

Kate took her hand and lightly touched his cheek and started to turn his face towards her. Knowing they both wanted it. Kate pulled him in and kissed him. To them both it was the greatest feeling in the world. Lightly pulling away, they looked at each other in desperation for more.

"Kate I-"

She put her finger to his lips to quiet him. She already knew what he was going to say.

Kate was not confused about her feelings anymore. Not about Jack and not about Sawyer. Sawyer was gone, all there was now was Jack.

Butterflies started to form in her stomach. She wanted more. So did he.


	4. Grangow

"How the hell am I supposed to find a mango when I don't know what it looks like?" Sawyer asked himself as his eyes skimmed the trees. "But wait, how do I know that it grows in trees?" Sawyer again said aloud.

Being a guy, he decided to problem solve, "Mango sounds like it would taste more on the sweet side so I'm guessing that it's a fruit and fruits usually grow above the ground like in trees and bushes and stuff, and plus, mango sounds like tango and you tango while standing," not like he'd ever tangoed before, "Well, it's suppose to be standing…but sitting is rather amusing as well." Feeling very pleased with himself he continued looking.

"Dude do you always like…talk to yourself when you're alone?" Hurley asked as he appeared from behind some trees.

"No, 'dude,'" Sawyer replied in a sarcastic tone. "I'm just lookin' for some mangos."

"Why?"

"For sticks."

"Who, oh, Shannon. Why are you doing something nice for her?"

"Because she asked me," Sawyer said.

"Ok, I'll ask again, why are YOU doing something nice for HER? Cuz dude you're not exactly the nicest person on this island."

Sawyer turned to Hurley and got a mischievous look on his face, "Because."

"Oh man are you thinking that you're gonna get something from her?"

"It's worth a shot."

"Well she is hot, I'll give you that," Hurley replied. "And I mean most of us have been without for like…" Hurley began counting on his fingers. "For like 2 months. Wow, that really sucks."

"Yeah so when I get back I'm gonna,"

"Dude," Hurley said as he quickly covered up his ears, "Sensitive ears, and I don't wanna know!"

"Sorry," Sawyer started, "I'll keep it in my head then."

"Good."

"So, do you know what a mango looks like?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, I had a test on it in like second grade or something.''

"Do you still remember?"

"Yeah, I remember it by mangos being greenish, orangish, yellow; so I made up my own color…I call it grangow." (Sounds like grain-go)

"You're such a moron"

"Well think about it, G-R for green, A-N-G for orange, and O-W for yellow. If you really process it it's quite logical. It even rhymes with mango, and you know… tango," Hurley said with a chuckle and then Sawyer got an _I'm gonna kill you _ look on his face. "But there's one problem."

"What?"

"It's also reddish, but I couldn't really fit it in grangow."

"It could be the R."

Hurley got a very confused look on his face.

"You know, instead of G-R for green, G could be green and R could be red."

"No way, how come I didn't think of that?" Hurley asked himself.

"Cuz you're not a genius like me," Sawyer replied swishing the hair out of his eyes.

They searched in silence for a few minutes when Charlie appeared.

"Whatcha' guys doin'" Charlie asked.

"Lookin' for mangos," Hurley said.

"Oh, why?" Charlie said.

"For Shannon," Sawyer replied as he glanced at Hurley with his little mischievous look.

"Well, why are you doing something nice for her?" Charlie asked.

"Because…" Sawyer started.

"Dude," Hurley said, "Don't even go there!"

"Ok," Charlie shrugged and started looking too.

After about 30 minutes they found some. They were up in a tree about 15 feet high and sure enough, they were grangow; greenish, reddish, orangish, yellow.

Of course getting them down took some serious skill involving Hurley boosting Sawyer up while Charlie was on his shoulders , but that was after many failed attempts. One being Hurley's brilliant idea of having him shake the tree and let's just say that it didn't go well. And having Sawyer display his tree climbing technique, which was also a complete failure. The other idea was Charlie's idea of dynamite and other explosives, but it was quickly shot down but Sawyer pointing out in his pleasant attitude that they didn't have any and nor were they going to get any.

Dividing them up, they each got 5. Sawyer was going give them to Shannon, Charlie was going to give his to Claire and little Turniphead Hurley was going to share them with anyone who wanted any back at the caves and then give the seeds to Sun…if they were grow able seeds, he would ask.

-LOST-

Looking into oneanothers eyes, Jack broke the sclience, "Kate I just can't."

"What?"

"I can't do this. I have other responsibilities with being the only doctor…I'm sorry." Jack turned and started to walk away, back down the trail.

Kate stood there in shock. Not wanting to realize what had just happened, she started to cry, something that she often did not do.

2


	5. The Switch

**Chapter 5- The Switch**

"Hey Blondie," Sawyer said as he approached Shannon who was still in her little black bikini, "I gotcha a present."

"Finally, what took you so long?" Shannon replied in her usual sarcastic attitude that stated _I'm a bitch and I know it._

"It's only been a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours too long."

"Hold up there sticks, I got you your damn fruit and now you need to do your part and get me my stuff."

"I will in a second, let me finish relaxing, then I'll bring it to you." Shannon said.

"Okeedokee then I'll be in my tent." Sawyer turned and started to walk towards it.

"Wait!" Shannon yelled as she sat up and put her sunglasses on her head, "What about my mangos?" she asked.

He stopped, turned and replied, "No rum, no mangos." and continued walking.

"Fine, I'll get it now." Shannon said. She then got up and went over to her luggage, pulled out a bottle and walked back taking her sweet ol' time.

-LOST-

Kate sat in shock with tears still streaming down out of her eyes, rolling down her cheeks and then falling to the ground, forming a puddle next to where she sat.

Thinking back to the last time she had felt this way, Kate realized that it was directly after the car crash with Tom. She had felt so horrible for so many days after and she was never totally able to forgive herself for what had happened.

Know that she would have to pull herself together sooner or later, Kate stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, took a big breath and went back down the path that her and Jack had come up.

Heading back towards the beach, Kate saw what looked like Sawyer and Shannon arguing, probably over something stupid, so she headed over to them.

"No, that's not fair, I shouldn't have to!" Shannon shouted at Sawyer in rage.

"Hey you guys, how's it goin'?" Kate asked as she approached the two of them.

"Sawyer's an ass." Shannon replied.

"It's not goin' that well." said Sawyer.

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"Well," Sawyer started, "Blondie there asked me to go fetch her some mangos and she said that I would get rum in return, so being the gentleman that I am I agreed. Now she won't give me the booze until I give her the damn fruit."

"And he won't give me the mangos until I give him the alcohol." Shannon added.

"You guys are like frickin' second graders!" Kate said laughing, "You know what, give me the mangos and the rum and I'll switch them…OK?"

"Fine." Sawyer answered.

Shannon also replied with, "Fine."

Not breaking each other's eye contact they handed the stuff to Kate and she handed it back only with the rum to Sawyer and the mangos to Shannon.

"Happy?" she asked. Then she rolled her eyes and walked away. So did Shannon and Sawyer.

As Sawyer headed back to his beloved tent, he couldn't help but think of how hot Shannon was when she opposed him. Though he wasn't use to this behavior, and knowing that she was going to be hard to crack, he was still up for the challenge.

**Author's Note:  
Reviews are most appreciated and I would like to say hi to you know what your name is who is now in California. I miss you: (**


End file.
